The Right Thing
by Kathryn Sparrow
Summary: Elizabeth Swann: There will come a time when you'll have the chance to do the right thing. Jack Sparrow: I love those moments. I love to wave at them as they pass by. JackLiz beginning, LizWill, Mostly JackOC
1. Chapter 1

AN: There aren't really spoilers in here yet, if there even will be any. This fic will probably be able to go pre DMC, or post, it just depends on how it plays out, most likely you can read it if you haven't seen the movie. This is really going to be the only chapter that is Jack/Liz! Enjoy my readers!

_Elizabeth Swann: There will come a time when you'll have the chance to do the right thing. _

_Jack Sparrow: I love those moments. I love to wave at them as they pass by. _

_-Pirates of the Caribbean, Dead Mans Chest_

**The Right Thing**

Elizabeth Swann opened her eyes slowly. She looked down at the tanned arms that encircled her waist and smiled. She gently rolled over and giggled as she felt the man stir and wrap his arms around her tighter.

"Five more minutes luv, five more."

"Jack, it's hours past dawn, we over slept." Elizabeth gently kissed Jack Sparrow's chest, eliciting tiny moans from him. She moved herself so that her lips were directly in line with his, and she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Lizzie, if you keep doing that I'm not going to let you out of bed for a few more hours."

Elizabeth gently brushed her lips against his, and ran her tongue over his bottom lip. She squealed as he expertly flipped her over, and pinned her back to the bed. "Maybe I want to stay in bed."

Elizabeth giggled and kissed Jack gently on the lips. "Jack, at this rate we won't leave the cabin until tomorrow morning."

Jack grinned and kissed Elizabeth harder on the mouth. Her hands moved up and knotted in his hair, as his hands moved lower down her body.

"Captain!"

Both Jack and Elizabeth jumped at the banging on the cabin door.

"Bloody hell." Jack cursed and got up, finding his pants on the floor. "What is it Gibbs?"

"We're less than half a day away from Port Royal," Gibbs called through the door.

"What...?" Jack winced as he heard Elizabeth's cold voice from behind him.

"Thank you, Gibbs." Jack dismissed his first mate, and slowly turned around, meeting Elizabeth's cold eyes.

"Why are we heading towards Port Royal, Jack?" Elizabeth sat up located her own pants and shirt.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk." Jack walked towards his cabinet and removed a bottle of rum, knowing he would need it for the conversation that was inevitable. "You know it's impossible for you to stay on the _Pearl_ with me."

"And why exactly is that?" Her eyes were cold.

"I'm not a settling down type of man, luv." Jack tried to reach out for her, only having his hands swatted away.

"So what does that mean, Jack? When you're in Port Royal you'll stop by for a quickie, and I'll sit and wait for you?" Elizabeth's voice steadily rose.

"Well, you have dear William," Jack supplied hopefully.

"Jack, I want you." She tried to keep her voice steady, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

"Luv, I'm sorry. I can't have a woman on the ship, getting in the way of the crew, plus it wouldn't be safe."

"Jack, you know I can hold my own. I can handle a sword, a pistol, I can man the crow's nest. Let me stay with you." She pleaded, walking over to him, and grabbing his hand.

"Elizabeth," he wrenched his hand away, "You're leaving my ship when we make port today, go back to William."

"So I was just a whore? Just some pirate's whore for you to use the past few months? What if Will doesn't take me back? I did after all leave him 3 months ago without so much as a note."

"That's not my problem, luv, but you are a pretty woman," Jack picked up his shirt and started fastening the buttons. "I'm sure you can find a nice, rich man, maybe the commodore will take you back."

"Jack! How can you do this to me?"

"Well luv," Jack tied his sash around his waist, "I thought you knew this was just for fun. Pack your things, and be ready to leave in a few hours. I'll have a crewman walk you into town, savvy?"

"I hate you, Jack!" Jack skillfully dodged an empty rum bottle as it crashed into the door.

"Many woman do, luv, many woman do." Jack closed the door, smiled sadly. He shook his head, put on his mysterious, drunken grin, and sauntered up the stairs.

AN: I know, I know, mean Jack, but this had to happen if I want to continue the story. Remember, its all up to you readers/reviewers! Give me some reviews and the next chapter will come!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, it's slightly frustrating getting only two reviews for a chapter I worked hard on. If people aren't interested in the story, why should I continue writing it? It's discouraging and depressing. But I decided to write one more chapter, hoping that more people will read and review, and hopefully give me more motivation on this story, especially with school beginning soon. I hope you like (enough to review!)!

_**The Right Thing: Chapter 2**_

9 months later

Captain Jack Sparrow sauntered through the front door of the Tortuga brothel, and made a beeline for the bar. "I need rum."

"One moment." The barmaid smiled and turned around, reaching for a bottle of rum. She poured it into a mug, handed it to the Captain. Jack took a large gulp, closed his eyes, savoring the taste of the rum. It had been over 2 months since his ship had been in port, and for the past 3 weeks, there hadn't been any rum available to Jack. Needless to say, Jack was beginning to go crazy.

After taking another large drink from the mug, Jack moved away from the bar, looking around the brothel for a good whore to spend the night with. He sat down at a table that was unoccupied. Immediately three whores sat down next to him and another two sat on his lap. He had bedded each one of them before, and he knew they weren't want he was looking for. He didn't immediately send them away, just smiled and took another sip of his rum.

He continued looking around the large room for a new whore, and his eyes landed on one he had never seen before. She was sitting on a table with her legs crossed, leaning back on her hands. Her loose hair was a dark auburn, and hung halfway down her back. Even though Jack was sitting across the room from the girl, he could see her bright emerald eyes glinting as she leaned her head back and laughed at something one of her fellow whores had said. The bodice of the girl's green dress was laced tightly up her torso, but unlike the other whores, her breasts weren't spilling over the top. The skirt flowed down her legs, to her feet which were covered in heavy black boots. At one time these boots had been worth a fine penny.

Jack pushed the girls off his lap, and set his empty mug down. He began to stagger over to the girl, but was stopped by Giselle.

"I know what you're lookin' at Sparrer," she glared at him.

"What's that Giselle?" Jack smiled as sweetly as he could.

"She's not for sale."

"Why's that? I know I would pay good money for her. Just for one night?"

"No," Giselle raised her hand up as if to slap him, but Jack cost her wrist.

"Well, luv, it doesn't cost money to talk to the girl, does it?" Giselle shook her head, a shocked expression on her face. "Then let me by, I'd like to talk to this beautiful creature, as she seems to be a lot more interesting than you ever were." Jack pushed the girl away, and smiled at her shocked expression.

He exaggeratedly sidestepped the whore, and perched himself atop the table that the raven haired beauty was also sitting on.

"Hello, puppet." He flashed a gold toothed grin at her.

"I'm not a whore." She shot him a disgusted look and made to get off the table before she was stopped by Captain Sparrow gently grabbing her arm.

"I know that, luv, I just wanted to talk to you. Get to know you a little better." Jack stood up and turned to face her.

"Why would you want to do that?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Because you are the most beautiful woman in this fine establishment, and I want to know what you're doing here, since you're not here to do what the rest of the woman are here to do." He looked right into her bright green eyes, and bit back a smile as he saw them slightly soften.

"I'm staying here until I can find a better place to go." She tugged her arm free, but didn't take her eyes away from the dark haired man.

"Where are you looking to go?"

"Anywhere that's not England."

"England is far away from here. How did you happen to land on the fine island of Tortuga."

"I hopped a ship or two." She finally looked away from Jack, a sheepish look adorned her flawless features.

"And ended up in a pirate town?" he looked at her skeptically.

"What's with all the questions, Mr…" She expertly changed the subject, but Jack made a mental note to finish their interrogation later.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." He smiled smugly, he had always loved introducing himself, especially now that he had his beloved Pearl back.

"Well, Captain Sparrow, I'm Andrea." She held her hand out for him to shake.

"Do you have a surname, Ms. Andrea?" He shook her hand but brought it up to his lips.

She smiled shyly, "Surname's aren't important unless there is an important title that goes along with it, Captain."

"It seems you have a few secrets. Like why you don't want to return to England."

"Does it matter? I'm here now, and that's what counts."

"You're right Andrea, live in the now. That's what I always say," he smiled at her.

"Does that mean you're going to stop asking questions?" Andrea arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe. But if I answer your question, will you believe me?"

"You haven't given me a reason not to yet, Captain Sparrow."

"I hope that I never do, Ms. Andrea, but I am a pirate." He frowned.

"That just makes you more appealing." She smiled at him, flashing him beautiful white teeth.

Jack held his arm out for her to take, and she smiled, but didn't take it. "Captain, it's getting late. I must retire to my room, and leave you to do what you came here to do."

"I came to find the most beautiful woman, and I already did that. If you must retire to your room, let me walk you there?" He looked hopefully at her.

"Captain, I must decline your offer, but I hope to see you tomorrow. Perhaps somewhere around town?"

"Why would you be hoping for that, Ms. Andrea?" he smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure Captain Sparrow, I guess it's just one more secret that I am keeping from you." She smiled at him alluringly, and turned around. He watched as she made her way towards the stairs that led to the upstairs rooms. As she reached the base of the staircase, she looked back at him over her shoulder, and smiled at him once again, her green eyes glinting in the dim candle light.

After she had turned back towards the stairs and made her way up, Jack called over another bar maid, asked for another mug of rum, and told her to keep them coming. His prior mission of seeking out a whore was abandoned, and he spent the rest of the night trying to think of a way to convince Andrea to leave with him. He had an unnerving desire to see the girl again. He knew he had to uncover her secrets, and he intended to do just that after he had her on his ship.

AN: Well… that wasn't exactly how I thought the chapter would turn out, but once Jack and Andrea got talking, I couldn't really stop it, it just flowed out through my fingers. That was a really fun chapter to write, and I hope you all had fun reading it. Please review? PLEASE?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I was really excited to sign on today and see that I had reviews! Not many, but enough to give me inspiration to keep going. I was also on a few people's favorite lists! Thank you EnglishRose17 and ryansb8be, turner-sparrow-girl2010! Thank you also for putting me on your alert lists Dark night shadow, EnglishRose17, HisMinx, hgdmforever, and ta1nt3d1uv! From now on I'm going to try to respond to reviews, maybe it will encourage more people to review!

EnglishRose17: Haha, yeah, thanks for sympathizing with me!

Smithy: I don't think he was necessarily using her, but I do think it is entirely possible that she was missing him. You will find out soon enough about Elizabeth and what she has been doing the past 9 months, hehe.

ta1nt3d1uv: Andrea's mysteries will begin to be solved, just keep reading!

Peaches: I'm sorry that he was mean to her, but it's how the story had to go! But there will be interaction between Jack and Elizabeth a little later, so keep reading for that! Hehe.

turner-sparrow-girl2010: Thank you soo much for adding me to your favorite story list! Don't worry, you'll see more sooon enough!

Hgdmforever: I'm sad that you don't want to continue, but there will be more Jack/Elizabeth interaction soon, so maybe you will enjoy that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Andrea, and any other random original characters I might introduce! Everything else is owned by Disney.

_**The Right Thing: Chapter 3**_

Andrea slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She smiled as her eyes took in the large window overlooking the harbor at Tortuga, the dark wood floor Even though the room wasn't nearly as furnished as her room in England had been, she felt more at home in the brothel than she ever had before.

When she had arrived in Tortuga three weeks before, she wasn't sure how she was going to fair in the Pirate town. As soon as she had gotten off the ship, she had had to escape the groping hands of drunk pirates on the docks. One man had taken pity on her and had told her to go to the brothel, where the whores were most likely to offer her a place to stay.

Andrea had never been in a brothel before, and she wasn't exactly prepared for what met her eyes as she entered the building. There were scantily clad girls all around, and men were all over him. She had tried asking around to find the owner of the whore house, but everyone brushed her off, drinking their rum and trying to earn their money.

After a few minutes, Andrea moved back to the corner, not wanting to get noticed by even more pirates. Her only dress that hadn't been destroyed by the sea had already been torn at the sleeve where a pirate had tried to grab her.

As Andrea felt her eyes welling with tears, a red headed woman had walked up to her. Her bodice was pulled so tight that her breasts were spilling over the top of her black dress.

"I 'eard you were lookin' for me. I'm Giselle, head whore."

"I'm Andrea, I need a place to sleep." She said quietly.

"Are you lookin' for work? We're in need of more girls around here."

"I-I'm…" Andrea turned red and looked at the ground.

"You're a virgin. That's all right, just help out around the bar, and you can stay in one of the rooms upstairs. You start right now." Giselle had then walked away, leaving a shocked Andrea still in the corner.

That first night had flown by, Andrea had worked behind the bar, serving rum to already too drunk Pirates, had been propositioned seven times, and had gotten into the rhythm of her new life.

As dawn broke the next morning, Andrea had searched the brothel for Giselle, finally finding her entangled in some man's arms. Giselle had gingerly untangled herself, gone through the man's pockets; extracting a handful of gold coins. Andrea had smiled and followed Giselle up the stairs to the third floor of the brothel, to where the room Andrea now inhabited was. Andrea had fallen into bed and slept for the rest of the day. A few hours past dusk she was awoken by the sound of the bar right below her. She had gotten out of bed, found a whore whom she could borrow a dress from, and had repeated the same activities as the night before.

Now, judging by the way the sun was streaming through her window, it was a little past noon, and the building was silent. Andrea stretched and smiled again, remembering the night before. Her encounter with Captain Sparrow had definitely been a surprise. She wasn't sure if her attraction to him was caused by how different he was from the men she was used to back at home, or if it was something else. The way the Captain spoke with his hands in that strange twitchy way, or if it was how his honey brown eyes smiled at her mischievously. There was something in the way that Jack Sparrow acted, that made Andrea get out of bed and dress in her finest dress and decide to take a walk through the mostly disserted Pirate Town.

Jack Sparrow awoke in his private cabin with a pounding head ache. He wasn't exactly sure how much rum he had the night before, he wasn't exactly sure how he had managed back on his ship in his own cabin.

The memories of the night started to come back to him, and as Andrea's face flitted through his mind, he shot out of bed, ignoring the searing pain in his head. Obviously the night before in his drunken state, he had just fallen into bed. He was fully dressed, all he did was shake his hair out, and put his hat atop his head. He sauntered out of the cabin, looking forward to seeing Andrea again.

Andrea had wandered into what appeared to be the nicer part of Tortuga. There were street vendors stealing what were obviously stolen goods, some were jewels, and some were clothes.

Andrea stopped in front of a stand that boasted gorgeous dresses. Most were made of fine silk but one dress was a combination of pastel yellow silk and white lace. The bodice laced up the back and was trimmed with the finest lace that Andrea had ever seen. The skirt was slightly flared out, but wasn't puffed out with crinolins.

Andrea stared at the dress, not taking her eyes off of it. She looked at the price tag, and realized this was a dress she would never be able to afford. She looked once again at the dress, and turned away from it, doing her best to take her mind off of how gorgeous it was. As she started to walk away, she was suddenly stopped by strong arms encircling her waist from behind.

Jack sauntered from the docks, and headed towards the northern part of Tortuga, which he assumed was where Andrea would be. As he started his strut through the town, he was approached by countless street vendors, all wanting him to buy their goods. He nodded at each of them, a hint that he might be back.

As he neared the center of the town, he recognized Andrea. She was standing in front of a cart that was boasting fine dresses. From where Jack was standing, she looked to be entranced by on dress in particular.

Jack didn't know much about women's clothing, but he could tell that this was a gorgeous dress. He watched as Andrea picked up the price tag, and then sighed, obviously deciding she couldn't afford it. She started to walk away and he hurried to catch up with her, catching her around her waist.

Andrea jumped, nervous and surprised at the sudden male contact. She started to tense up and pull away, but a deep familiar voice said softly in her ear, "'Ello, luv."

AN: I hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update. It's going to get harder now because school starts tomorrow, grrr… but I have the story planned out until like chapter 15, so if you guys are faithful reviewers, you will get all those chapters! R/R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Andrea and the plot!

EnglishRose17: Again, thanks for your support!

Unikorn: Thanks! It means a lot!

turner-sparrow-girl2010: Haha, I'm interested myself… What would you like to see happen with the 9 month time period?

ta1nt3d1uv: Thank you! I was hoping that people would like how I decided to do it, I know I did!

ryansb8be: Hehe, thank you soo much! I hope that the updates will start to get more regular!

EbonyAnn: Thanks for putting my story on your favorites list!

**_The Right Thing: Chapter 4_**

"Captain Sparrow, you gave me quite a fright." Andrea didn't exactly disentangle herself from Jack's arms, but had somehow turned herself around and had her hands pressed up against his chest. In the back of her mind she knew she shouldn't be standing so close to him, but she couldn't break away from his gaze.

"Well, luv, I was excited to see you. The night was lonely without you next to me." He smiled and leaned down as if to kiss her.

Andrea pulled away and shot him a disgusted look. "Captain Sparrow, I am aware that you are a pirate, but you obviously don't realize that I am not a common whore."

"I know what a common whore is, luv, and you are most certainly not one. If you were, you wouldn't be able to resist me. But, you should know, that I have never forced myself onto an unwilling participant." He moved to follow her as she started walking away.

"Captain, you're a Pirate, you lie for a living. How am I supposed to trust you?" She hid a smile, her anger mostly gone.

"Let me prove to you that I am trust worthy. Meet me tonight at the brothel, I want to show you something."

"What do you want to show me?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"It's a surprise, luv, if I told you what it was, it would ruin it." _And you wouldn't meet me, _Jack thought to himself.

"Well, I am working this evening…" Andrea trailed off as she walked away, lifting her skirts to step over a puddle.

"Aha! See, it's meant to be." Jack followed her, stepping directly in the puddle, "Bugger!"

"Captain Sparrow, there is no such thing as meant to be." Andrea tried to hide her smile.

Jack shook his boot and water flew every which way. "Ah, luv, that is where you are mistaken. What would make you say that?"

"Past experiences, Captain." She stopped at a street vendor and fingered a necklace made of pearls.

"What experiences would those be?" He threw a coin to the vendor and picked up the pearls after Andrea had turned her back. The vendor smiled and Jack grinned back, putting a finger to his lips. "Don't tell." He winked.

"Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal. The past is the past and I prefer to live in the now." She continued walking down the dirt road, and Jack hurried to catch up with her.

"Well, luv, one day, I will know what past events you are eluding to, and you will tell me everything I want to know." He waved his hands about in a drunken way, Andrea thought.

"You go ahead and think that." She chuckled.

"All right, luv, I will," They were now standing in front of the brothel, and Jack smiled. "This is your stop I'm guessing?"

"Yes, it is." Andrea said quietly, looking up at the Captain.

"Well, I will see you tonight?" he said hopefully.

"Yes, of course you will." Andrea smiled as Jack lifted her hand to his lips. He stared into her eyes and smiled as he saw the guard she had put up start to lower. He knew he could do what he wanted to tonight without consequences.

"See you later, luv." Jack smiled and sauntered away, not looking back at Andrea.

Andrea smiled and opened the door, a nervous feeling in her stomach about the meeting that evening. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she couldn't help herself, she had a little crush on Captain Sparrow.

AN: Well, how was it? I'm soo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out and I'm sorry that it was rushed, I wanted to get it up before I left for the evening, hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Anyone want to be a beta reader? Please review this chapter or send me a Personal message or anything, I need one sooon!

Disclaimer: Only own Andrea and the plot, nothing else!

Wanderer of the Roads: Thank you so much for the constructive criticism, you have no idea how much your review means to me!

Cindylady: Thanks!

Dark night shadow: Thank you for putting me on your story alert list!

SimplyNorma: Yay! I'm glad you like it! That means so much!

_**The Right Thing: Chapter 5**_

"Gibbs!" Jack called as he emerged from his cabin below the deck of the _Black Pearl. _

"Yes, Cap'n?" Gibbs yelled back as he hurried to meet the cabin at the stairs that led to the upper deck of the black ship.

"Is everything loaded on the ship?" The Captain didn't stop as he made his way to the long boat he would row to shore with.

"Yes, Cap'n, we are ready to make way as soon as you give the signal. All crew members are present and accounted for."

"Did you assign someone to go to the brothel along with me?" Gibbs nodded, "to pack?" Gibbs nodded again. "Thank you. I won't be long." With help, Jack had lowered the boat into the water and was perched atop the ladder that would take him down to the water. "Remind the crew to be silent as we approach and make our way onto the ship. Anyone who makes a sound will pay, savvy?"

"Savvy, Cap'n.."

"I don't know why you're making such a big deal about Jack Sparrow." Giselle criticized as she laced up the back of Andrea's emerald dress.

"I'm not making a big deal of him, Giselle. Is it so wrong for a girl to want to look nice every once in a while? Ow!" Andrea winced as Giselle pulled extra hard on a lace and grimaced as she took as deep a breath in as she could.

"It's wrong when it's for Jack Sparrow," Giselle muttered under her breath. "There, all done."

"Thank you, Giselle." Andrea smiled at her friend and walked over to her vanity. She picked up her wooden brush and ran it through her dark auburn hair. "I'm just nervous is all. Captain Sparrow seems so different than all the men that I knew in England."

"Why? Because he's a scallywag, a skumball? A pirate? A liar? A cheat? A—"

"Giselle, stop!" Andrea laughed as she cut her off. "He seems to be a fine man to me. I just feel like I need to get to know him a little better before I can make any real judgments." She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip, remembering the way Jack had almost kissed her.

"You just don't know him well enough yet, soon enough you will know how horrible that man truly is." Giselle made her way to the door.

Andrea smiled sadly at her friend as she began to leave the room, "Just give me time to make my own decisions about the man." Giselle smiled and closed the bedroom door behind her, leaving Andrea to her thoughts.

Captain Jack Sparrow entered the brothel and looked around for Andrea, and realized she wasn't down from her room yet. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his crewman start towards the stairs that led to her room, but Jack grabbed him by the arm and held him in place. "Don't go anywhere until I give my signal, savvy?"

"Savvy, sir." The young man cowered under the Captain's hard gaze.

Jack nodded and made his way to the bar, ordering a rum for himself. After it was placed in front of him and he had drank the mug in one gulp, he looked up and towards the stairs once again.

His eyes were greeted by on of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. Andrea was walking down the stairs, the length of her emerald dress was trailing behind her, and her dark auburn hair was hanging down to her waist. She smiled as she made eye contact with him, and moved a skirt out of her way to finish her descent down the stairs.

The Captain nodded towards his crewman, who snuck up the stairs behind Andrea.

Jack greeted her half way to the bar and took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, "You look gorgeous, luv."

Andrea blushed, but didn't move away from him. "Thank you, Captain Sparrow."

Jack smiled at her use of his full title, eventually he would break her of the habit, but decided against it just yet. He didn't want to make her feel completely uncomfortable.

"Now, Captain, what exactly is it that you wanted to show me?" Andrea smiled as he released her hand, but was inwardly disappointed at the sudden lack of his touch.

"Are you sure you want to go now? You don't want to stay and speak to your friends a little bit more?" Jack bit his lip in nervousness. Of course she wouldn't know that she wouldn't be seeing these people for a long time.

"No, Captain. I have been anticipating your surprise the entire day. I'm ready." She smiled at him, her green eyes glinting.

"All right luv, off we go then." Jack offered his arm to her, and she took it. He led the way out of the brothel.

"Luv, calm down, I'm not leading you to certain death, I promise." Jack smiled as Andrea looked suspiciously at the ship looming in front of her.

The two had taken a walk around the outskirts of Tortuga, Jack showed Andrea the houses that had once been mansions, but were now reduced to ash covered piles or rubble. They had walked along the beach, and had now ended up at the docks, standing in front of his _Pearl_.

"It's a black ship, Captain, isn't that quite ominous?" She tried to smile, but couldn't out of her nervousness.

"It's my ship, luv, fastest in the Caribbean. If you trust me, you can trust my ship." He said in what he thought was a very convincing tone.

"This is your ship?" She looked at him, surprised.

"Yep. _The Black Pearl_, my favorite woman in the world." Jack smiled and Andrea smiled back.

"All right, then she must be wonderful, but how do I get onto the ship?"

Jack smiled and motioned towards a chair that was rigged, obviously for a woman who didn't want to climb the rope ladder that was along side of it.

Andrea walked over to the seat and shifted as Jack strapped her in. Jack called for someone atop the ship to start bringing her up, and he started to climb alongside her.

Once they reached the top of the ship, and Andrea was helped out of her chair by Jack and another crew member. Andrea tried to make eye contact with the man to thank him, but he wouldn't look up at her. Jack gave him some kind of a signal and the crew member sighed and nodded. Then, Jack led the way to a staircase that led below the deck.

Once they were safely in his cabin, and Jack had locked the door, he set Andrea down at a table. "Andrea, I need to tell you something."

Andrea was nervous about the seriousness that showed in Jack's eyes. She allowed him to pull a chair out for her at the table. "Yes?"

"I took the liberty of having a member of my crew pack your things at the brothel. We are setting sail tonight, and won't be returning to Tortuga for quite some time." Jack explained as fast as he could, trying to avoid any interruptions.

Andrea sat still and didn't say a word, but Jack could see the fire building in her eyes. All of a sudden she was out of her chair and had slapped Jack harder across the face than any other woman had before. 

"Suppose I deserved that…"

"You most certainly did! How could you take me against my will? So am I now your hostage, Captain Sparrow?" She spat out his name. "I assure you, you will get no money from anyone that I am related to, so you might as well turn this ship around and let me go!"

"I can't do that, luv, I wanted to take you away from Tortuga. Tortuga is a place for whores and pirates and you are not either of those. I have no intention of asking for ransom." Jack rubbed his jaw.

"You could have at least asked me if I wanted to leave! Given more time I might have warmed up to you enough and I might have left upon my own freewill! How could you do something like this? I thought you were a good man and that I could trust you!"

"Pirate, luv." Jack reminded her, shrugging.

"Oh! Giselle was right about you, you are a scallywag pirate!" She reached up to slap him again, but Jack caught her wrist.

"Andrea, luv, calm down. There is nothing you can do about your situation, so you might as well make the best of it."

"All I want to do right now, Captain, is go to my quarters, or are you going to treat me like a hostage and whore, and make me share a bed with you?"

"I am not a horrible man, you can have the guest quarters."

"And where might those be?" Venom dripped from her voice. She was half expecting the guest quarters to be a bed that was right next to his.

Jack grabbed her arm and led her to a door that was off of the main room of his cabin. The room was full furnished with a large bed, a vanity and a wash basin. Andrea had to admit that she was pleasantly surprised. She didn't expect a nice room.

"Thank you, Captain. I will be retiring to bed now." She moved to slam the door in his face, but he caught it.

"Luv, you will warm up to me. Don't make this journey unpleasant for both of us."

"Goodnight, Captain." She closed the door in his face.

Jack took a key from his pocket and locked the door. "Bloody women. They're all the same." He cursed as he walked across his cabin and into another room that connected to it. He sat down at the table, in front of a widespread of food; the food that he had spent the day making for his and Andrea's meal that night. Too bad the wench was mad at him.

AN: Do not expect this ever again! 2 updates in one weekend! It's crazy! I had more time on my hands than I thought I had! Haha. Please read and review!


End file.
